Prisoner
by mira-mirarose
Summary: She ran away from them but was caught and was being held in a prison that was created especially for her. He , who is a very mischievous person and 'son' of the man who owned Easter , found a room, a room that is very different from others who is also been caught. He found her. Her beauty and attitude amazed him. Why is she in this so called 'prison' ? - AU - AmuTo-
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name's bored and i'm bored:3 hehe. Lame.. -_-

Chapter 1 Summery: She ran away from then but was caught and was being held in a prison that was created especially for her. He , who is a very mischievous person and 'son' of the man who owned Easter , found a room, a room that is very different from others who is also been caught. He found her. Her beauty and attitude amazed him. Why is she in this so called 'prison' ? - AU - AmuTo-

Location: Forest, outskirts.

Time: Unknown.

*pants* *pants* She ran and ran. Her long legs getting tired. And its slowing her down. It hurts her so much. She was running from a very long distance.

NO! 'I have to run faster!' She thought. 'Or they will catch me!' Tears started to fill her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She was panicking, her heart beats faster and faster. Her stamina is draining and her breathing gets heavier.

She ran and hopped over a fallen tree trunk. She continued running. She then fell to the ground, her bare feet was bleeding and was covered in cuts. She tried to stand up.

Slowly making progress but she has to do it faster. She quickly stands up, pain shot her. She know that it hurts but she have to escape.

Escape from who? Them of course. Who does 'Them' refers to? The answer is Easter. They has been observing her every movement. She did not know why they were after her but all she know that she was their target.

She tried to move her legs and then tried to run. The pain was too much and it shocked her too much. She fell down again. She heard footsteps running towards her, slowing down that soon come to jog.

She quickly made to decisions. She would either stand up and tried to hold in the pain and jog away or she would try to crawl to who knows where. The first decision was obviously a failure, while the other choice is the only one available. The girl slowly tried to crawl away slowly and hide somewhere, maybe the bushes? She started to crawl slowly and started to crawl a little faster.

Luckily, her knees is not that that injured. The jogging footsteps slowly come to a stop right behind her. She increased her movements, pain started to catch up and she tries to hold in the pain. Suddenly, someone grabbed her elbow, she freeze. She struggled, her long pink hair was was being suddenly grabbed by one of the masked men. All of them dressed the same. Stunned by the pain, she ceased her struggling a little but still struggling nonetheless.

"Stop struggling!" The man warned her. She didn't take the warning. She struggled and kicked her legs vigorously. She heared the one who had warned her, sighed. " Then I have no choice." He took out something from his side pocket. He then electrify her. Then, there goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there.

i would like to thank Fatine009 for spotting my mistakes.

San-kyu~

KAITO - Threadnation -

Chapter 2 [A cat in mischief]

Location: Easter

Time: 50 years later.

Now : Year 2100 [Present]

The Easter. The Easter is a company like no other. It is a company that captures people of all ages and make them as assassins, agents or so. The information of capturing people is very confidential, the people who did not work for Easter only thought that 'they' (referring to the caught people) volunteered themselves in this kind of 'jobs' The company put the 'prisoners' in a tip top shape, meaning that they were trained to become hired agents, assassins and so on. They were trained, or forced, to forget their memories, feelings and do their jobs in perfection. But to 'train' the 'prisoners' takes weeks, months or maybe years if that person has some unique capabilities.

A person walked to the corridors of Easter. His blue hair messy and mouth held a smirk. The females who walked past him swooned while the male popularity just continued their work. The person wore a black suit with dark a blue tie and a black name tag that screamed 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the 'son' of the man who owned the Easter. He held a sly smirk that always held a meaning that he is up to something. There is something Ikuto liked to do and that is finding out secrets, because of this, when there is someone unwanted found out the company's secret, he would dig out secrets from that unwanted person and torture that unwanted person using their own secrets. Because of that, he loves doing his job. Other then that, he would do paperwork that his 'father' would give him but he always didn't bother to do the work.

Ikuto walked past the CEO's office and stopped at his tracks, he turned around and walked towards the office. Its door ajar. Ikuto peeped in and saw that no one is inside the office. Before he went, he looked aorund. No one is around and the last time he checked the camera surveillance, no cameras were installed around and outside of the CEO office.

Ikuto went in, his eyes observing every area of the office. Nothing suspicious. He knew this place well because his 'father' often called him here for some briefing or such. Ikuto were so curious with the office that he always wanted to look through the office and look for confidential information that he himself did not know and hoped that he find something. He walked past the coffee table and some sofas and went straight to the CEO desk table. Clean. He went to the drawers section, and he suddenly stopped. He reached to his back pocket and took out a pair of gloves, he wore it and went back to work.

Better be safe then sorry, ya know?

He took out each file and flipped through, fast enough to see what the contents is about. So far, he looked through each file and nothing intrest him. Yet. He sorts every file in its proper order and put back everything in. He knew all the contents like the back of his hand because he went through this before when the CEO let him, but for this case, Ikuto did this in his own will. Ikuto frowned. There must be something he have yet to know... He let out a frustrated grunt.

Instead of looking through another row of folders, he scanned and checked every area of the desk.

...

...

...

*Click!*

"Huh?" Ikuto stopped his movements and he just clicked some switch under the desk. A drawer emerged from under the desk, small enough for only a folder to fit in. There, inside. A folder was inside, its folder colour same as others. Yellow. He reached out and took the folder out from its drawer carefully. Normal is what it looked like except the folder looked like it has been used/flipped alot of times. It looked old. Ikuto flipped to the first page of the folder.

Name: Hinamori Amu.

Born: 24th September 2031

Date of capture : 4th August 2050

Age of capture : 19 No. 2484 -

Ikuto was reading the rest of the contents when something slipped from the folder and fell to the floor. He looked down and picked it up. It's a photograph showing a some kind of cylinder with tubes attached to it. There's mist covering the whole cylinder so he couldn't see the person's face. He slipped the paper into his side pocket. He then put away the folder to its own drawer and press back the button so that no one will know that it has been open.

He yawn and was just about to leave the office when he heard footsteps approaching. Like a cat he hurried to escape the office and ran away, not to be found out.


End file.
